The European Patent Application EP 2 629 377 A1 describes a cable on whose conductors, end pieces are mounted as plug-type contacts.
The cable discussed therein is relatively complex in design, so that it is quite costly to manufacture. Accordingly, reliable assembly or fabrication proves to be relatively expensive.